Beard Deer
Beard Deer is a member of Ludo's Army in the cartoon series Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He was voiced by Fred Tatasciore, who also played Buff Frog. Biography He first appears in "Star Comes to Earth" guarding Ludo along with Bearicorn. Then as one of the monsters Ludo brings to Earth to fight Star. As he fights he gets hit in the head with his own hammer and blasted with Star's narwhal blast. He later retreats with the others. He then appears in "Match Maker" with Ludo and the rest of his army. He fights Star and Marco while in the process gets beaten. He gets badly wounded after Star uses her turbo nuclear butterfly blast on the entire army. When Star asks if she killed him Ludo responds "No just bleeding internally and being a total baby about it!". In "Brittney's Party", he along with Ludo and the other monsters hijack the party bus. They plan to drive it into a dimensional portal with the people still in it. Star fights Beard Deer on the roof and quickly blasts him of the bus. In the beginning of "Lobster Claws" he is seen fighting Star and Marco with the other members of Ludo's army. After he grabs Star, Ludo orders Lobster Claws to get the wand but gets one of Beard Deer's antlers instead, much to his pain and agony. After being defeated he and the other monsters ditch Lobster Claws and Beard Deer angrily takes back his antler. He returns with Ludo's army with his antler bandage to once again get the wand. Once Lobsters Claws gets it Beard Deer and the other monsters watch in amazement. After being blasted with the daisy explosion by Star he retreats again with the others into a portal. At the beginning of "Fortune Cookies" he is fighting Star and Marco but once again gets easily defeated. Back at the castle he is in the breakroom room and is competing in a dance battle with the other monsters. Then he fights Star and Marco again thanks to a trap set up by Toffee. Star hugs him and then he throws Marco into a dumpster. Until finally he gets defeated by Star's mushroom blast. In "Mewnipendance Day", after Buff Frog loses his espionage to Toffee he worries of losing his job to the other monsters like Beard Deer. He appears in "Marco Grows a Beard" coming to the Diaz household to get the wand. But has to go through tons of Marco's beard hair. After failing to get the wand Ludo immediately blames the monsters and takes away their milkshake privileges. Toffee however gets the monsters to betray Ludo. But Ludo tries to make Beard Deer remember that he took him from the streets. But Ludo gets thrown out anyway. His last appearance was in "Storm the Castle" as one of the many monsters serving Toffee now. Once Star uses the whispering spell to destroy her wand Beard Deer is caught in the explosion. It's unknown if he died or survived. In "Starfari", it is revealed that Beard Deer survived the explosion and is living in a monster village with other monsters. In "The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse", he is captured by Mina and her solarian warriors along with other monsters and are threatened to be pushed off a cliff. In "Cleaved", he is saved from the solarian warriors who fall apart when Star and the others finally destroyed magic for good. Gallery S1e1 throne of ludo.png S1E1 ludo is revealed.png S1e1 many enemies appear.png S1e1 the attack begins.png S1e1 all monsters are down.png S1E3 Ludo confronts Marco and Star.png S1E3 Ludo and his minions return.png S1E3 Ludo's minions chase Marco.png S1E3 Ludo and minions get the wand!.png S1E10 Ludo and monsters corner Star and Marco.png S1E10 Ludo and his army attack.png S1E13 Ludo you're even bad at being fired.png S1E13 Deer Beard faces Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Deer Beard takes his antler back.png S1E16 Lizard monster kicks frill-neck monster.png S1E16 Monsters come out of hiding.png S1E16 Monsters crowding around Star.png S1E23 Toffee and monsters angry with Ludo.png Mina and the monsters of Mewni.png Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Comic Relief Category:Destroyers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains